


Genji76 Week Prompts

by LittlexSheep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blackwatch Genji, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Genji76 Week, I can't believe I'm using this tag but I think I have to for this:, I'm so sorry I ever typed that but you gotta know what's in store, Insecurity, Learning the Ropes AU, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Drug Abuse, Panic Attacks, Pets, Trust, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Voyeurism, Will add tags as chapters post, a lil choking, just a lil, robopussy, strike commander morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: Prompts filled for Genji76 week '17 (Aug 13 - 19). Each prompt will be in the chapter title. Rating will be upped to E eventually and tags will be added along the way.





	1. Day 1: Meeting, Past/History, Firsts

The Strike Commander swept through the Blackwatch quarters every so often, once a week maximum if he could help it. He thought it was important to maintain his presence to the black ops group and remind them that there was actually somebody in command other than Gabriel Reyes. It was his only hands-off project and yet he still felt the need to try to dig his fingers in. Reyes was always quick to shoo him away from snooping around, having to nearly drag Morrison to his office when the man insisted on dragging his feet by observing the details of the quarters and its inhabitants. 

“He’s no one you need to be concerned about. Just an asset. Keep moving, Morrison,” Reyes had barked at him when he first noticed the newest acquisition. Genji was still recovering from his life-saving alterations, sitting on a cot in their own medbay reserved for recovery and small injuries. He had been acquired a week and a half ago, and Jack would have known about him right away if Angela wasn’t so deathly serious about her patient confidentiality vows. Reyes growling at her to keep her mouth shut about this detail of the highly classified Blackwatch op also helped.

Morrison moved right along as they passed the observance window looking into the recovery room, but his eyes were locked on the cyborg. The man looked as rigid as the machinery that made up parts of his body, unmoving like he was a deactivated omnic. The Strike Commander would have left his curiosity there, let it drop off, but just before Genji was out of sight, the cyborg moved. His head perked up slightly, and his red eyes found blue. 

Genji was a well-kept secret until he was finally approved to train with Blackwatch nearly 3 months later. Angela did not want him to strain himself until she knew his body could handle it. In those months, Jack Morrison had not forgotten about the man in the medbay. He had tried asking Gabriel about him, but was blown off every time with a gruff “You’ll see in time.” Jack stopped asking after about a month, though he always peered about the Blackwatch quarters in search of those red eyes during his weekly visits. 

It wasn’t until Morrison was invited to watch Blackwatch’s daily training that he finally saw Genji again. Reyes was proud of his elite agents and Genji had become one of them very quickly. Gabriel had his arms crossed, smiling proudly as he watched the simulation below their observation tower run without a hitch. Jack had to admit, Genji and McCree teamed up made one hell of an offensive force. 

“Impressive,” Morrison murmured, his eyes never leaving the cyborg. “Is he cleared for the field yet?” A muscle worked in the Blackwatch commander’s jaw, and he was no longer smiling. 

“No. Anger issues. He does well in the simulations but outside of them he’s a loose cannon. Put Gonzalez through a wall last week for staring too long.” Gabriel blew out a sigh, rolling his shoulders. Tension in his muscles that would never leave. “He teams up with McCree every simulation, but he won’t work with anyone else. Not approving him for field work until he will.” Jack nods, watching the Blackwatch crew leave the simulation area with victorious whoops and roughhousing. Sure enough, the cyborg trailed behind, not joining in the triumph.

“He’ll make it. I know a certain hothead who didn’t work well with others when he was younger. He’s a commander now.” Jack grins and dodges the punch to his shoulder.

 

Where McCree had always been at Reyes’ side when he walked around the base, Genji now joined the other side. It was like day and night trailing behind the commander. McCree was kind, greeting others as they passed and always having a quip for a few of them. Genji radiated anger and hate, making a move for a sword or knife on his person if anyone gawked or approached him. The gawking from others stopped fast. 

Morrison and Reyes passed each other in the hallways often. They were both busy men with places to be. They would exchange curt nods and continue on their way. Now that Genji was tagging along, Jack always spared a glance to the cyborg, trying to observe him the most he could for the few seconds he had before they passed. The first few times, he was pretty sure he was getting away with it. Genji never reacted to his staring.

The cyborg surprised him one day during those hallway passings when he stopped suddenly, letting Reyes and McCree continue forward without him. The Strike Commander’s footing faltered, and he stopped in his tracks when Genji’s gaze pierced his own.

“Getting a good look, commander?” Came the heavily synthesized voice from behind the metal mask, accompanying barely-squinting eyes. It should have sounded angry, it should have sounded offended. To Jack’s surprised, it only sounded like a genuine question. Almost a purr. The commander’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. He was dumbfounded.

Gabriel calling, “Genji, quit screwing around,” from over his shoulder without breaking stride is what finally broke the standstill. The cyborg’s head tilted minutely, a soft ‘tch’ escaping him before he broke his gaze away from Morrison and stalked forward. 

Morrison blinked, hoping his slightly pinker face wasn’t too noticeable as he continued on his own path.

 

“So. He likes you. What did you do to him?” Morrison nearly choked on his water. He was meeting with Reyes to go over the intel collected during the last Blackwatch op, and they were finally wrapping up when Reyes decided to drop that on him. A small hint of a smirk was quirked in the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. God damn him. 

“Who do you mean?” Morrison offered lamely, replacing the cap to his water bottle. He wasn’t stupid. It was Genji. The cyborg had been left on his own for two weeks while Gabriel and McCree, the only two people he would talk to or approach, were off base on the op. In their absence the half metal man had been sneaking and skulking around the base, nearly scaring Angela to death when he jumped down from some unseen high point in the medbay to meet with her for his weekly checkup with her. 

“Don’t play dumb. What did you do to the little ball of rage? He perks up and listens when people talk about you. I’ve seen him staring at you when you’re near us. Athena even reported his location as being in the main base when I was looking for him the other day. He never bothers to leave Blackwatch quarters. So what was he doing around yours, hm? McCree’s actually upset his little buddy’s been missing so much.” The little smile was gone, replaced by a deadly serious stare and a mouth set to grim. Reyes crossed his arms, staring Jack down. “What’s going on?”

What did he expect him to say? It wasn’t like Jack was actually talking to the guy. He had noticed him around the main base more often, yes, but he had assumed he was just wandering without Reyes to follow those few weeks. Well, wait. He had technically talked to Genji. The sneak had been in his quarters a few days ago. Morrison had been taken aback at the sight of the stoic cyborg sitting cross-legged on his bed, as though he had been waiting there for him. When Jack had asked what he wanted, hand reaching for the regulation pistol under his duster, the man had simply sighed and rolled his eyes, striding past him out the door.

“If it is not obvious, do not concern yourself,” was the cryptic answer he received. 

“God damn it, Morrison, don’t make me spell it out,” Reyes barked, pulling him out of his memory, “Are you fucking around with Shimada?”

Jack scoffed, eyebrows knitting together. The nerve! “What? No! I’m not McCree. I don’t fraternize. I especially wouldn’t do that with subordinates.” Reyes gave a snort of laughter at the McCree comment, rolling his eyes.

“He’s technically my subordinate, not yours. And maybe it would be good for the both of you. You both have a lot of tension you could stand to get rid of.” It was Jack’s turn to snort.

“Are you giving me permission to screw your soldier?” The Strike Commander snarled, rising from his seat and gathering his notes. The Blackwatch commander did the same, shrugging in nonchalance. 

“You don’t need my permission to do anything, do you Jackie? Besides, I was just settling a bet. I owe McCree fifty creds now.”

 

Things changed after that. It was slow at first. Jack started to lock eyes with Genji when they passed in the hallway, raising his eyebrows in silent greeting and getting raised eyebrows in return by the whole trio. Jack greeted him by name once when he passed by Genji by himself, waiting outside of medbay for Angela. Genji’s surprise and near-disappointed look as Jack kept walking confirmed for Jack what Reyes had been saying. Genji had even bumped shoulders with him during one of Jack’s weekly Blackwatch visits as he passed him by. 

Jack wasn’t too fond of beating around the bush. The game they were playing was getting old for him quickly. Genji obviously felt the same way, he would soon discover. Reyes had stopped him from entering the Blackwatch quarters with a raised hand. 

“Athena’s reporting Genji as being last seen on the cameras in the main Overwatch base. Seeing as you two keep eyefucking each other every damn day, I thought maybe he was with you. And I bet you know where he is, too. Don’t come back without him.” The door slammed in his face, making Jack step back in surprise. He could easily override the lock set on the door, but his anger turned him on his heel and sent him stalking out back to the main base. Fine. Jack would deliver the damn cyborg with a ribbon and bow if that’s what Reyes wanted. He was ending this now.

“Athena, where was agent Shimada last seen?” Jack growled to the ever-listening AI. 

“Agent Shimada was last seen entering your quarters, Strike Commander. He had your passcode, would you like to change it?” Jack headed for his room, feeling a fluttering nervousness at her response.

“Ah… no, Athena. Permission granted for his entry for now.” What was he doing? What was Genji doing? Morrison felt as nervous as a teenager, stopping outside his door, hesitating to enter his code. 

He was expecting Genji to be sitting on his bed again, but he wasn’t expecting his mask to be off. The metal mask and the black cloth mask worn over it was discarded on the bed beside Genji, though his hand still rested on them protectively, like he expected to put them right back on. They stared at each other for a while, Jack focusing on the scarred lips and cheeks he had never seen before. He wondered if many others had gotten to see this, either. 

Genji’s mouth worked itself into a frustrated frown when the staredown lasted too long for his liking. “I see I was mistaken yet again. At least you are not going for your gun this time.” He moved to get off the bed and was stopped in surprise by the “wait!” that tumbled out of Jack’s mouth. 

Jack cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed for his outburst. “Let’s talk.” 

The door slid shut behind him.

 

The Strike Commander didn’t return that day. However, Genji returned, alone, later that night after dinner had been served in the mess hall and the nightly rituals of poker games and drinking had started up in the Blackwatch rec room. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Jesse’s voice crooned out, trying to keep the kicked-puppy look off his face, “Ain’t like you to go missing fer so long.” Reyes rolled his eyes next to him, revealing his hand to the rest of the players.

Genji shrugged, expression unreadable. “None of your concern. Though McCree, I will say you now owe Commander Reyes his fifty creds back.” The cyborg left the room and headed back to his quarters, leaving the rec room in a state of chaos as the agents witnessed their commander nearly fall out of his seat in laughter.


	2. Day 2: Old/Young

Metal tipped fingers card through thick blonde hair, slowly and thoughtfully. Jack hummed at the impromptu scalp massage, leaning back in his chair from his previous hunched forward position. The Strike Commander blows out a sigh, flicking the holoscreen in front of him off. 

“I’m sorry. I lost track of the time—“ Jack’s excuse is cut off by a huff of air behind him, the synthetic vocal cords distorting even that. 

“You were supposed to be in your quarters an hour ago,” Genji muttered behind him. Then, as an afterthought, “You are always too busy for me now.”

Before Jack can turn and give further apology, he feels a small, sharp pain at the top of his head. His hand flies to the spot, pressing his fingers to the scalp. “What the-?” 

Genji’s hand appears in front of him, the man leaning over the back of his chair now. Between his first finger and thumb is a white hair. “You are losing your golden locks, Commander,” comes the amused tease. “Such an old man.”

Jack snorts, pushing the hand away. “It’s the stress. Come here, I want to look at you.”

“Oh now you have time for me?” Genji’s had a mean streak since he was acquired as a Blackwatch asset, but there is never any venom behind it when he speaks to Jack. If anything, it’s teasing, amused. The Strike Commander is the only one spared of his growling and brooding, and they are the only two who know that. Well, Reyes probably knows. Reyes knows everything. “Commander Reyes is as stressed as you are, and he is older, yet I see no gray in his hair.” 

Genji has come around the chair, grateful for its width as he straddles Jack’s lap, easy as anything. It’s a well-practiced maneuver now. He is also thankful the chair (or Jack) has not broken under his weight yet. His new body is heavier than it looks. Angela had promised it is only a prototype for now, that she has a new design in the works, but that was nearly a year ago now. Genji’s given up on the promise of a lighter body, simply glad Jack has no complaints. Genji’s usually underneath him, anyway.

“Gabriel dyes his hair. He’s all salt and pepper under that black. Besides, I think I’d make one hell of a silver fox, don’t you think?” Jack flashes Genji a charming grin and Genji’s stoic façade is broken just a bit, his eyes giving away the smile hidden under his face mask and a small huff of air the only thing to indicate laughter. He goes back to running his hands through the blonde hair, tilting his head.

“I do not know. It appears you are skipping gray and silver and going straight to white. You will be an arctic fox.” Jack snorts, batting the hands in his hair away.

“Come on. We’ll make up for the hour I was supposed to be with you. I’ll show you I’m no old man.” The growling promise in his voice makes Genji’s eyebrow raise, but he rises gracefully from the man’s lap and stands.

“We will see how well you can keep up with a young man, Commander. After all, it is far past your bed time. Old men need their rest.” 

The quick smack to his rear is worth it.


	3. Day 3: Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based in the Learning the Ropes AU by Purely-A-Trashcan

“ _Osuwari_ ,” Genji commanded, looking down at the energetic Shiba Inu before him. It pranced a bit before plopping its rear down on the carpet, its tail wagging in anticipation. “ _Fuse_ ,” comes the next command, and it quickly drops itself to the carpet completely. Genji coos out a praise, making the tail wagging accelerate. Jack watches from the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed. 

The dog came with a warning: it would be stubborn and hard to train. But Genji had insisted, begged, even, that it was the breed he wanted. The dog they had ended up with was just under a year old, with a history of being passed from owner to owner in its short life. 

“He’s impossible to train. Won’t learn a single command, chews up everything, just a pain in the ass to deal with,” the guy selling the pup had told them. Genji was in love immediately.

“Nico’s not a bad dog. He just needs some guidance,” Genji had insisted, hugging onto the happily panting Shibe after he had gotten some time with him. Jack had blown out a defeated sigh and paid the man, despite his warning. Genji had already named the dog and they didn’t even own it yet. He couldn’t leave without it.

And now Jack watched his sub, normally looking for trouble, calm and authoritative as he trained his loyal dog. The dog had taken to Genji’s training regimen more easily than any of them would have believed. Genji now went over its learned commands several times a day, the dog easily obeying, and every week Genji would have a new command to teach it. It was baffling for Jack, partially because Genji was so different when it came to Nico, but mostly because the dog was an absolute ass to everyone else in the house. It had chewed up Jesse’s backpack, snatched food right off Gabriel’s plate, and Jack had seen more than one pair of his socks vomited up by now. Genji was the only one not seeing the bad behavior. 

“Blue probably did all that. Stop blaming Nico! He has been nothing but a good boy with me.” Genji defended his dog adamantly, picking it up like a baby and huffing away with every accusation. Jack could swear the dog grinned over his shoulder once. Blue was Jesse’s pit bull, who was nothing but a sweetheart. True, Blue was still a puppy, teething on all the fingers and rope toys she could get her little mouth onto, but she was very calm and well behaved compared to Nico. Nico was almost vibrating energy all the time, prancing on his little paws if not causing mayhem. 

If the dog wasn’t acting badly, it had an attitude with everyone. It would snub everyone that called to it, letting out a snort and turning its head away. Genji didn’t believe anyone when they claimed it. Nico came to him fast as a flash when he called. If anyone else tried it in front of him, Nico would only feign confusion, turning his head this way and that. 

“ _Mate_.” Genji walked past Jack, pausing first to get on his tip toes and peck a kiss to Jack’s lips before continuing into the kitchen. Jack smiled, looking back to the Shibe sitting patiently as commanded in the living room. Jack’s smile faded when the dog showed its teeth to him. Yikes.

“ _Oide_!” Genji called out, and Nico raced past Jack into the kitchen. Genji cooed more praise, giving his pup treats from the jar on the counter. 

“Did you feed Diamond?” Jack asked, checking his watch. The axolotl in question, full name Pink Diamond, had a strict feeding schedule. Or Genji was strict about it, anyway. Genji shut the jar quickly, ignoring Nico’s displeased grunts. 

“No, I almost forgot!” Genji rushed past Jack to the hallway beyond the living room, Nico close on his heels. Jack couldn’t help but smile to himself, despite the sigh escaping him. Genji was happy with these pets, as strange as they were. Jack had been nervous about the level of attention they would require from the flitting sparrow of a boyfriend he had, almost certain they would have to bury a neglected axolotl in the garden of their new house. To his surprise, Genji had proven persistent in his quest to keep the creatures happy and healthy, giving them more attention than Jack had ever expected. 

 

Jack was curled up in the corner of the couch later that night, the only one left up. The house was dark, save for a few soft night lights here and there, plus the light of the lamp next to him. Jack had taken his tablet to the living room, not wanting to bother his sleeping boyfriend as he scrolled through the news. He looked up at the sound of nails clicking against the tiled hallway floor, and in the doorway stood Nico.

They both stared each other down for a while. “Shouldn’t you be with Genji?” Jack finally chided lightly, looking back to the tablet in his hand. Nico slept curled up against Genji’s legs when he was able, waiting until the young man was asleep every time before he slept himself. Jack hadn’t wanted the dog on the bed at first, but of course he lost that battle quickly. 

When he looked up again, the Shibe was standing by the couch, head tilted. Jack turned off the screen, setting the tech in his lap. “What?” The head flopped the other direction. It was cute. Very unlike the Nico Jack knew.

Jack hesitated before reaching a hand out, expecting a nip. Instead, he was sniffed twice before the short fur of the pup’s head brushed up against his palm, seeking out affection. Jack almost knocked the tablet out of his lap as he leaned forward, granting the attention Nico asked for with some petting to his head. “Oh, uh. Good boy.” Jack offered lamely under his breath.

Nico reared back, jumping up on the couch with a quickness that startled him. Jack was just as surprised at the sudden warmth and fur pushing against his side, and a big doggy sigh escaping the body curling up to him. 

Jack accepted his fate as a pillow, going back to the news on his tablet eventually after petting the content dog. Almost 20 minutes later, a sleepy Genji appeared in the hallway entrance, his oversized sleep shirt hanging off his shoulder.

“I can’t sleep alone. Come back to bed.” Genji turned and headed back down to the bedroom just as fast as he had appeared. Jack wasn’t certain if he had been talking to him or the dog, but both had followed quickly regardless.


	4. Day 4: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based in the Learning the Ropes AU by Purely-A-Trashcan

Jack had a sister living in Montana, married with an infant son. Jack had left for a trip to go see his new nephew a week ago and his plane returning him home had just landed. Genji waited outside the terminal, unable to get past the security check without a boarding pass. He was a bit upset, seeing as he would much rather go get his fiancé back in his arms RIGHT NOW than have to wait, but he was waiting as patiently as possible. He rocked on his heels, occasionally standing on tiptoe to attempt to see who was coming. Finally, a familiar face surfaced in the next surging crowd, the facial scars and days-old scruff along his jaw aiding the tired look in his eyes. Genji felt his heart jump, almost painfully, at the sight.

“Jack! Jack!!” Everyone at the security gate startled at the shouting, turning to stare at the green-haired man jumping and waving his arms excitedly. Jack’s face bloomed into a wide smile, holding a finger to his mouth to tell him to quiet down. Genji pouted the best he was able before breaking back into a smile, impatiently bouncing on the balls of his feet. The younger man threw himself into Jack’s arms the second he was cleared through the security gate.

Jack chuckled, moving them to an unoccupied area nearby. It was a bit difficult with Genji clinging onto him for dear life and a large rolling suitcase plus a laptop bag to maneuver along with them. “Calm down, kitten. You’re making security nervous.”

Genji unburied his face from Jack’s chest and gave him a genuine pout this time. “I can’t help it. I missed you.” Jack’s left hand settled in the curve of Genji’s lower back, holding him close against his muscle-solid body while his right tangled fingers with Genji’s left hand. He brought their interlaced hands together and kissed the silver band on Genji’s finger. His eternal promise. 

“I missed you too.”

\--

Genji had come by himself to pick Jack up, driving the older man’s Lexus up to the airport. Jack was driving them back home, allowing Genji to stretch his torso over the middle console so he could press himself to Jack’s shoulder. Probably not the safest way to drive, but Genji would be attached to him as tightly as possible for the next few days and detaching himself for any reason was nearly impossible. Jack flew out a lot for business if not for family, and he was used to Genji’s clinging nature upon his returning by now.

“How was everyone?” Genji had asked politely once he had gotten settled in his uncomfortable-looking position. The reception where Jack’s sister lived was terrible, and the Internet service was crap at its best, so Jack hadn’t been able to communicate much beyond a “good morning”, “I love you”, “I miss you”, and “good night” every day he was gone.

“Jenny’s still teaching 3rd grade, Mike started work at a lumber mill a few months ago, and my new nephew is absolutely terrific. Jenny says hi. She suggested we come visit in the summer when you’re not in school, but I worry the lack of WiFi would actually kill you.” Genji had let out a soft grumble at the joke, though he still smiled. His addiction to social media was obvious even to himself.

“Oh. My parents dropped in unexpectedly. So that was pretty tense. Flew in from Indiana and didn’t warn anyone.” Genji stiffened, peering up at his fiancé’s face.

“How did that go?” Genji’s voice was soft. He knew Jack’s parents had disowned him decades ago, when he had returned from his time serving in the army to announce he was going to law school, and that he had learned something important about himself during his time away. Of course his Catholic family home had no room for a gay son, and he was promptly banished from the family farm. Luckily, Jack’s sister and cousins, which there were very many of, kept in contact with him, having strained relationships with their own parents.

There was a clear divide between the generations in the Morrison family. While Jack was not invited to the family reunions, he was invited to the secret gathering of the family his age and younger that took place afterwards. They had a huge bonfire, ate good home cooked food, caught up with each other, and talked shit about the older generations of Morrisons. Genji had accompanied him once before and had found it delightful. He almost wished he had more family than just Hanzo so he could have his own version. Goodness knows he could talk shit about the Shimada elders for days.

Jack hummed in thought, giving a small shrug so as not to jostle Genji on his shoulder too much. “The same as usual when we accidentally cross paths. Dad yells, mom is silent, they give me the cold shoulder and pretend I don’t exist, and they tell me they’ll pray for me in the most passive aggressive way possible before they leave. So it went as well as expected.”

Genji blew a raspberry at that, making Jack laugh and lightening the mood. Jack stopped for a red light, taking the opportunity to kiss his fiancé. He pulled back, smiling at Genji’s blissful sigh. “None of that matters. I’m back home now. Back to the family that matters most to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not written: Jack and Genji making out against the car in the parking lot for like 15 minutes.
> 
> Because you know they're THAT couple.
> 
>  
> 
> OW Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep


	5. Day 5: Titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating bumped to E for this one. I stuck to the prompt as closely as I could lol. This is what came to my mind first so take it! Also I'm sorry, I'm still new to smut.

“Commander.” And a sharp gasp.

That’s what had Jack stopping in his tracks in the darkened hallways of the Overwatch base. It was nearly 1 in the morning. Jack had been buried in paperwork again, not realizing how late it had gotten until a very tired Angela was standing in front of his desk, hands on hips. After being scolded for his heinous sleep schedule as of late, he promised her he would stop working soon and get some sleep in his quarters instead of at his desk for once this week.

The hall was quiet again. Had he been hearing things? The lack of sleep was getting to him, he thought. Before he could continue along his path, a low groan carried out into the hallway, followed by a breathy _ah_!

To his right in the hallway was the empty medbay, the door cracked open halfway with only darkness to show anyone outside. Yet Jack could hear soft pants and occasional whines drift out to him from the inside.

He inched himself towards the doorway until he could just see inside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, using the lights from the machinery inside to see in the darkness. The soft sigh of “Commander” came again. It was almost synthetic, distorted, like an omnic—

Jack’s searching eyes finally caught sight of movement against the harsh green lights of a machine next to a recovery cot, and his breath caught in his throat. This was no omnic. This was Genji, Reyes’ latest protégé. This would explain the cyborg’s absence from the Blackwatch commander’s side the past few days.

What Jack couldn’t explain was why he was still standing there, trying to see more of what was happening just beyond his sight. He licked his dry lips, squinting to will his sight to adjust to the darkness. Another movement caught the green lights, and the commander could make out the sight of fingers. They looked wet, the moisture on them looking tinted green by the lights and viscous. The fingers rubbed against each other, separating to leave a cord of the fluid between them before the hand itself dove back down to… _oh_.

A hand raised up to his mouth before he could let a gasp escape it. He never was so lewd as to wonder what lay between a heavily modified man’s legs, but he would have never expected it to be so… well, _pretty_. The metal and flesh fingers spread the reflective slick secreting from within that secret place over the silicone lips and little clit of the perfect looking pussy Jack had his sights locked on. They slid back between the lips, gathering more wetness and swirling just so but never dipping in. An almost ragged breath shuddered through the air, breaking Jack’s almost hypnotized focus. Almost a wail this time, but still soft and needy, “Commander, _please_.”

Another new thing learned: Gabe had yet another subordinate lusting after him. Jack thought back to when the two commanders had gone to hit the showers after a sparring match to blow off steam, only to find them already occupied by McCree, humping his fist and whimpering for Reyes when he thought he was alone. They had backtracked before they could give themselves away, Jack barely able to hold back his laughter at his best friend’s reddened face. What would he say if Jack told him not one but _both_ of his protégés were caught touching themselves and whispering his name? Well, first Jack would have to explain why he had watched the writhing man long enough to learn this, but—

“Commander Morrison, _please_!”

Oh.

That was not Gabriel’s name.

The urge to rush forward at the plea was crushed under the tactical part of Jack’s mind, telling him getting caught would not be wise, even if it was his name on Genji’s lips. A more primitive part of his brain reasoned that he hadn’t had a proper lay in years and that his name was an invitation to take what he wanted. Wait, was that right? Did he _want_ Genji?

A new silence had his heart racing. Was Genji aware he was being watched? A quick look back to the man’s face told him he was safe. Genji’s head was tossed back, eyelids shut but fluttering as he gently teased the sensitive nub fixed between his fingers. His back was arched off the thin cot, the metal coverings of his body shining from the machine lights surrounding him. It was a striking sight. Even when half of it was artificial, Genji’s body was beautiful.

Jack watched Genji’s fingers dip ever so slightly back down into his sex, not enough to truly penetrate but enough to cause a bodily shudder and another desperate whine. He had just enough sense to register that his own hand had wandered down to his crotch, pressing lightly against the half hard length hidden underneath layers of fabric. 

“Commander Morrison,” Genji sighed out again, desperation leaking heavy into his voice. The length of his fingers pushed down bluntly against the sensitive artificial clit, eliciting a cry that must have been louder than intended. His free hand flew up to his black cloth covered mouth. The metal mask usually worn over it had been set aside.

Jack had to bite back sounds of his own, watching what looked like a moment of an idea forming as Genji let his hand hover back over his mouth, and move slowly, almost unsure, lower to his throat. The cyborg gently rested his fingers there, adjusting the hold on his throat before testing a squeeze. A groan floated out to Jack before being cut off abruptly by a harder grip.

A rough gasp for air following the sight of Genji’s fingers finally plunging roughly into his depths had Jack biting his lip, feeling his cock pulse in jealousy. Genji’s hips rose minutely to meet his thrusting fingers. “Please, please,” came the whispered chant as those hips started to writhe and roll.

Jack’s hand had begun to imitate the motions, rolling across the hard bulge straining against his suddenly uncomfortably tight slacks. Genji’s breath was ragged, leaving him in increasingly quickened pants, cut off every few seconds by a squeeze of his hand still tight against his throat. His hand releasing was followed every time by a gasp and newly found vigor. The thumb of his other hand sought out his clit, twisting against and flicking the best it could as three other fingers of the same hand disappeared and reappeared from inside him. The hand was soaked with wetness, glistening even in the dark room, and Jack found himself embarrassed at his curiousity to taste it.

“Ah…so close,” Genji groaned out between clenched teeth, his movements becoming more frantic as he neared his peak. “Ah! Please!” A whimper, a higher canting of his hips off the bed. Jack was only aware of himself once again when his breath was taken away by Genji’s cry.

“Jack!”

The strike commander could only watch Genji ride out his orgasm for so long before he couldn’t take it anymore. He backtracked silently away from the doorway and hurried down the hall to the dormitories. He punched in the code for his personal quarters and ducked inside. His back his the door the moment it slid shut behind him, freeing and stroking himself to an embarrassingly fast release. A shudder went through him once he was back to his senses, staring at the cooling fluid in his palm.

He slept fitfully that night, Genji’s cries still ringing in his mind.

\---

The few hours of sleep combined with the stress of yesterday’s paperwork had the commander waking with a painful throb in the back of his brain. Sitting up did not help. With a groan, he resolved to visit Angela for something to ease the pain. With the meetings he had lined up today, he doubted he would really get a break from the headache entirely.

Jack managed to drag himself down to the medbay, stopping a few feet short of the doorway when he caught sight of Angela stepping out of the medbay. Close on her heels, listening to her speak, was Genji. 

“If your, ah, _upgrade_ gives you any problems, do not hesitate to come back in right away. I want your body at peak performance, regardless of any, um, modifications requested.” She looked like she was struggling to stay professional, face pink but unwavering in its stoic expression. Angela may have been an excellent doctor but she was still very young. “Ah, Strike Commander, good morning! What brings you to my medbay this time? Did you get some real sleep last night?” Her face broke into a polite smile when she turned to the fellow blonde. Genji was silent, staring at Jack with his usual expressionless eyes.

“Good morning, Angela. Unfortunately, no, I didn’t sleep very well. Uh, too much on my mind. I was wondering if I could get something for a headache?” He avoided looking back at the half-mechanic man, but had no choice when Angela tsked and asked them both to wait there, turning back into the medbay muttering about Jack’s poor ability to take care of himself under her breath.

“Commander,” Genji purred out in greeting once she was gone, leaning into Jack’s space just ever so slightly. Jack could swear he was smiling smugly under that mask, the corners of his eyes crinkling just slightly despite the still menacing tilt of his eyebrows.

“Agent,” Jack murmured in response, feeling his face heat up. _Commander_. He could stand to hear Genji say the title a few more times. Maybe gasped out into the air as he grasped at the soft linens of his bed…

“You know,” Genji interrupted the fantasy, watching Jack’s face closely, “I’ve heard a good orgasm does wonders for a migraine. Do you think that would help, commander?” Jack choked on nothing, taking a stumbling step backwards out of their shared space. 

“E-Excuse me?”

“What was that? What’s good for a migraine?” Angela asked, returning through the doorway with two gel-caps and a paper cup of water in her hands. She handed them off to Jack, who tossed the pills and water down like a desperate man. 

“Hot tea,” Genji replied easily, as though he hadn’t just purred sexual suggestions at the Strike Commander of Overwatch. Angela nodded, clasping her small hands together in front of her.

“Ah, that would only help if the commander had any free time for such relaxation! He is too busy of a man, you see. If he is not meeting with people, he is head deep in paperwork. It is a wonder he gets any sleep at all!” Genji nodded. There was that hint of a smile again.

“I see. Perhaps he could make time to relax if I offered him some _tea_ later? Surely you need it, sir.” Jack nodded dumbly, and perhaps a touch too fast. “Excellent,” Genji purred, stepping away, “Until then, commander.” Angela and Jack watched him go in comfortable silence. The young doctor turned back to him, shaking her head.

“I have never seen him so friendly! I wonder what’s gotten into him. Ah, commander, are you running a fever? Your face has gotten awfully red…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write slow as mud when I write smut, but apparently I can write at the speed of light when it's masturbation. Who knew?
> 
> Barely looked back over this so hopefully I didn't miss any glaring mistakes.
> 
> My OW Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep


	6. Day 6: Angst, Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based in the Learning the Ropes AU by Purely-A-Trashcan
> 
> Additionally, it has hints at Genji's past in this AU. Hopefully a WIP I have will be finished and out by the end of this month, explaining it all :)
> 
> ALSO I should note that I do write LtR drabbles very often but they will not be canon to the AU unless the author Purely-A-Trashcan gives the say-so.

Genji is already in a bad mood when he goes back to the front door to get his backpack, left discarded and tossed on the foyer floor. It doesn’t help that Jack has just walked in, home from work, looking tired and unamused by what he’s seeing as soon as he comes in.

“Let me guess: It’s not yours?” His voice matches his expression, and it grates on Genji’s nerves. Instead of explaining himself, begging forgiveness, or sweet talking his way out of the situation, he opts instead to snatch up his backpack, cram the fallen bag of pills back into the unzipped top, and sling it over his shoulder as he turns to walk away.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Leave me alone.” The snapped reply surprises both of them. Genji pauses for one moment before continuing forward, ignoring his name being called behind him.

The knock on the closed and locked door to his room doesn’t surprise him, but the gentle voice on the other side of the door does. “What happened? Don’t ignore me, Genji.” A pause, then a softer, “Please.”

Genji coped through panic attacks and anxiety the only way he had learned how when he first developed them: drugs and self-loathing. The pills were powerful, numbing pain pills that he had gotten hooked on for a few months for a while in his past. When weed couldn’t erase the feeling of hands squeezing his throat, choking him out, the pills helped him not to feel anything at all. If he drank enough in tandem, he could really get out of his mind. Genji liked to get fucked up, it was no secret, but what was a secret was that sometimes it wasn’t for fun. 

Jack knew the difference when he saw it. Jack knew everything and somehow still loved him.

It only made Genji hate himself more.

Genji tossed his backpack away and tossed his own self onto his bed, gritting his teeth tight against his quivering jaw. His eyes stung with tears he wouldn’t let fall. He hadn’t had an ‘episode’, for lack of a better word, in nearly half a year. Jack had been proud of him. He hadn’t gone to rehab since towards the beginning of their relationship, and he hadn’t seen his therapist since the last episode. And even then, he had handled it pretty well. 

This time he had rushed out of his Sex in America class without explanation and immediately texted his hookup for the pills. His hands had been shaking so badly he had dropped his phone 3 times in the process. By the time he had gotten the pills and gotten home, he had calmed down some, but the statistics they had been discussing in class only rang through his head repeatedly and made him ache for the numbing relief he knew the pills could bring.

There was Xanax, legally prescribed, that he could have taken, but it was locked away in Jack’s mini-safe after he had been too careless with giving it away to anyone who asked him for one at parties. He had to tell Jack when he needed it now, and he did not want to talk to Jack about this. He wasn’t broken, he wasn’t weak. He wasn’t currently sniffling and holding back tears, shaking with the effort to keep himself from getting the pills out of his backpack. Most of all, he was over what had happened to him. Completely. Almost becoming a statistic for sex worker murders in America didn’t bother him, not anymore. He was totally over it.

The phantom pressure cutting off his air supply, the burning in his lungs as they screamed for oxygen, the blackness fading into his vision; none of that bothered him now. Even when he woke up in a cold sweat, gasping in huge lungfuls of air and yet still not able to breath. Even when Jack had to hold down his panicked, flailing limbs and instruct him to breath with him, in and out, slowly, there we go, just like that, are you okay? Even when they drove in silence to the therapist, when all Genji could say is that he had the dream again and curled up on himself on the couch as the therapist tried to talk him through identifying the trigger this time. 

Genji was normal and fine and unbothered and this wasn’t happening again.

At some point the knocking and talking on the other side of the door had stopped. Genji hadn’t noticed when Jack had given up. Genji hiccupped, holding back a sob. Jack had given up on him. Good! He had finally seen what trouble Genji was, how unworthy he was of Jack’s time and patience, what a mess of a human being he was. Maybe if he were lucky he’d let him keep the ring as a momento. Another sob, held back and left burning his throat with the effort not to let it go. Jack was too good for him. He deserved someone stable.

\---

Genji jerked awake with the sudden realization that he had fallen asleep at some point. He sat up and went to rub at his itchy face, finding it hot and wet with tears when he swiped the back of his hand across his cheek. Falling asleep crying; he hadn’t done that in a very long time. The back of his throat felt like he had just swallowed lava. Genji looked around at his room for a water bottle but found none. So he would have to leave the room. Fine by him. Jack had probably left by now so he wouldn’t have to deal with him. Jack hit the gym when he needed to cool down or get away, this was probably one of those times. Genji gave his backpack a thoughtful glance as he passed it, but gave it no second thought. The urgency for the pills had passed. He just felt tired now.

Jack was across the hallway from Genji’s door, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his knees drawn up and out. He had his head hung to his chest, as though he must have dozed off there. His head rose at the sound of the door opening, quiet as it was. His eyes locked on Genji before him: red wet face, red eyes, running nose, hair from hell. He wanted nothing more than to gather him up and take away what caused his tears. They stared at each other for a moment, as though neither could believe the other was suddenly there.

Jack looked as tired as Genji felt. Genji looked away, hugging his arms to his torso and sniffling. He hadn’t wanted Jack to see this, to deal with this again. Eventually enough would be enough and he’d kick Genji out like the stray cat he was when he found him.

“Genji.” The voice is soft, but Genji flinches anyway. It’s rough from disuse and sleep. Genji takes a step back to retreat before the inevitable happens, but is halted by Jack’s voice. “Come here. Please.”

Jack’s arms are open, beckoning the younger man to him with a pleading look on his face. Genji bites his lip, waiting for the trick, the rejection. But Jack knows what goes through his mind in these times. “I’m not upset with you. I want you happy, you know I do. Come here and let me take care of you, sweetheart.”

Genji chokes on a sob and rushes forward, his knees slamming down on the cold tile hallway floor as his upper body slams into Jack’s chest. It knocks the wind out of the older man but he doesn’t complain, pulling Genji’s shivering frame tight to him. The tears are flowing, hot and irritating the already ruddy skin of Genji’s cheeks. He swipes at his eyes, only managing to get his hands wet and smear the moisture across his face. Jack grunts as he makes quick work of shucking off his own shirt, using it to wipe Genji’s face and mop up the still falling tears. He shushed his fiancé softly under his breath, the hand not on tear duty pressing against Genji’s back with slow rubs, giving him something to focus on as he hiccupped and choked in attempt to stop his sobbing.

“You don’t have to talk about it. You don’t have to tell me anything. Not unless you just want or need to. Do you trust me?” Genji nodded quickly, his bloodshot eyes looking up at Jack.

“O-Of course I do,” he managed to get out, “More than anything. I’m just s-scared.” Jack pulled his kitten back against his chest, resting his chin atop his head and rocking them slowly.

“I know, kitten. It’s okay. I promise I will never stop loving you. Even when we have days like this. Okay? Nothing you do could make me stop loving you.” Jack shows Genji his hand, his own silver band catching the light coming from the open bedroom door. “I made a promise, even. Don’t forget that.”

Genji’s tears have stopped by now, and he blows his nose on the dryer part of Jack’s shirt at Jack’s own insistence. Genji feels boneless, drained of energy, when Jack picks him up and carts him off to their huge shared bathroom. He drifts in and out as the bath is set up and he’s eventually lowered in. Jack climbs in after him, hugging the smaller body back to him as he gently washes Genji’s face clean. 

“We’ll get some food and water in you and have a quiet night in, okay? And tomorrow, maybe we can see if your therapist can fit us in?” Jack was hesitant to mention the therapist, but Genji nodded minutely.

“Only if you can sit in on it. I don’t like going alone.” Jack hugged Genji tighter at his soft-spoken confession. 

“Of course. We’re in this together. For better or worse.”

That makes Genji crack a smile. “We haven’t said our vows yet, Jack.”

Jack presses a kiss to his lover’s temple, feeling the tension drain out of his body. “I still fully intend on keeping them, Genji Shimada.”


	7. Day 7: "I Love You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitches. I wasn't going to do the last day but this just kind of happened. I couldn't leave this pairing off on a bittersweet note.
> 
> There was no prompt for day 7, but I decided to do something I had been planning to drabble for a while.
> 
> Purely-A-Trashcan answered my question a while back about who said "I love you" first in LtR on their Tumblr, so I decided to expand on her answer with my own headcanon.
> 
> This drabble takes place in the Learning the Ropes AU by Purely-A-Trashcan.
> 
> \--

Genji was dead asleep. This wouldn’t be so unusual at 8 am on a Saturday if the young man wasn’t normally the one waking him up by now, hidden under the covers with only a steady bobbing motion at Jack’s waist to indicate where he was. Genji was young and energetic; he gave Jack a run for his money at times. He kept up with his sub just fine, but he’d be lying if he said the demanding sex drive didn’t exhaust him by the end of most days. It was a satisfying exhaustion, though. Seeing Genji thoroughly fucked out to his satisfaction gave him a sense of pride, especially when the green haired man wasn’t popping back up and begging for another round right away.

Last night had been an intense scene, attempting some things Genji had been surprisingly embarrassed to ask to try. Genji had unraveled perfectly beneath his hands, the new sensations and murmured praises keeping him in a blissful headspace for most of the night. They had fallen into bed after a long while of aftercare, easing Genji back down from that mental high for over an hour before he came back fully. And he had fallen asleep the moment he hit the bed, causing Jack to struggle to actually get him under the covers and in a comfortable position. Though even when he was passed out cold, Genji’s tendency to octopus around his bed mate showed itself in the night at some point. Jack felt fortunate Genji didn’t radiate heat like some people tended to, though the cold hands and feet pressed against him were always a shock.

Jack had been the one to wake early for once, making them both a stack of pancakes to start their day: banana fosters style for Genji, blueberry with blueberry compote for himself. Now he only had to actually get his lover up to get him fed before their breakfast cooled. He padded into their bedroom, wondering if the sweatpants clad low on his hips would hinder his attempts. Genji was a fan of his, as the sub would unabashedly put it, ‘dick print’ in them, and it was hard to keep Genji’s hands off him when he wore them around the house. 

His feet stopped moving him forward when he got Genji in his sights, almost dumbstruck with the sight in front of him. The sunlight was streaming bright and yellow into the room from the windows on either side of the king sized bed, giving the whole room a hazy dream-like quality. Genji lay on his stomach in the middle of their bed, his arms curled tight around the pillow under his upper body, replacing Jack’s own torso for now. The green locks of his hair were a bit longer since they had met, long enough to fall just in front of his closed eyelids now. Genji always had his hair gelled, moussed, or pushed back from his face with a headband of some kind. It was rare Jack got to see it for very long like this before it was tamed to Genji’s liking. 

Jack managed to get himself to move forward to the side of the bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to wake the boy just yet. The thin, silky sheets under the comforter were covering his hips and below, leaving the dragon on his back exposed. The sheets left nothing to the imagination, hugging every curve and angle of Genji’s form like it was a second skin. The comforter itself had gotten kicked off the bed, in a crumpled heap on the floor. Genji shifted in his sleep, and Jack watched the sheets cling to his sub, revealing every move, every detail beneath them. The dragon twitched, maw open to threaten those at its master’s back. Such a raw show of power on someone who wanted it taken away from him on a regular basis.

Genji’s eyes fluttered open, feeling Jack’s eyes on him. He grunted softly, pushing away the hair from in front of his eyes. His gaze locked on Jack’s groin first, then traveled up his body appreciatively until it reached his scarred face. A lazy smile spread on Genji’s cheeks. His mouth opened to wish his dom a good morning, but Jack’s voice silenced the words in his throat.

“You’re beautiful,” Jack murmured, almost a whisper. Then, “I love you.” Jack’s arms had crossed over his chest, one hand now covering his mouth like he was afraid he had just made a mistake. Genji blinked up at him, mouth still slightly agape. They had only been together for three months now. Genji had taken to the lifestyle change very well, he had been very good to Jack, but it was too soon for this. Jack wasn’t sure this meant anything to Genji outside of a sexual experience, or even how long he planned on staying with him. Jack almost apologized until Genji finally found his words again.

“Say it again.” The soft voice rasped slightly with sleep, but Jack couldn’t deny its request.

“I love you,” Jack said, louder this time. He didn’t miss the way Genji’s brown eyes only seemed to get darker, becoming half-lidded as he considered Jack’s words. 

“Show me.”

Genji sat up, letting the sheets fall away from his hip, revealing himself more to his dom. The bed dipped under Jack’s weight as he moved forward, Genji letting himself get pushed onto his back easily as Jack moved against him silently, their bodies slotting against each other like perfectly divided halves becoming whole.

The pancakes were cold when they finally left the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> OW Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep


End file.
